Michael Roomheath
Michael Roomheath (マイケル・ ルームヒース Maikeru Rūmuhīsu) is a pirate and captain of the Illusion Pirates. He has eaten the Macchi Macchi no Mi. |jname= マイケル・ ルームヒース |rname=''Maikeru Rūmuhīsu '' |ename= Michael Roomheath |first= ???? |affltion= Illusion Pirates |ocupation= Pirate; Captain |epithet= }} |extra1= |bounty= 399,000,000 |}} |devil fruit= | }} Appearance Michael is a very tall, thin-looking man, who is said to be handsome by some women. He has a long blond curly hair, which extends over his shoulders, at up to his back. His face is narrow, nose short, and a chin rather long. He wears a black suit with a thigh length black jacket, black pants and white frilled shirt with frilled cuffs and black dancing shoes. Sometimes he wears purple ties and top hat, (modeled after his jolly roger) and same colored suit, if there is some kind of important event, or when he wants to acts like stage magician. Before time-skip his hair was the same length, but not as neat and he had two longer hairs, extending to his face. Also, he was thinner. At the time he dressed in a white long jacket, black shirt, below which he had a white waistcoat with frill collar. He did wear, even then, same pair of shoes. When Michael was 24, he was much more shorter (he went through growth spurt afterwards, after he quite being a street urchin), wore his hair in long pony tail with large messy bangs and one long hair extending to his face. His clothing at the time included black short jacket, black pants and pair of black boots. He also wore white gloves to hide stored cards during his magic shows. 758493.gif|Michael 24 years ago. Personality Michael is known as a "Complete Gentleman" among his crew. He behaves politely, respectfully and kindly toward to everyone without exception. Even while in capture, he speaks to all his arresters respectfully. Even after he was beaten to a pulp, the way he spoke didn’t change a bit. He is mainly considered to be very odd because of this. He also behaves very politely when he is companied by women. And like Sanji, he never does any harm to woman, even if she is going to kill him. Which was very difficult when he was trying to get Cristina to join his crew. He usually calls women miss, lady and madmasel. But despite the fact that he behaves toward women in the same way as Sanji, he isn't perverted. It was seen when he walked calmly through the women's room, only asking calmly to be forgiven for his mistake. His also a very calm man. For once, he said that "the gentleman has to be restrained and calm in any situation". Once when a volcano erupted in an island and all people and animals run away in fear, he walked around calmly. Finally, when one of his crew members came to tell him that they have to leave, Michael said that he doesn’t go anywhere before he gets a cup of tea. Michael also feels great pleasure dressing in a various costumes. He has several cabinets full of a wide range of suits, pants, hats, masks, gloves, ties and shoes, for everyday and every festive. It is said that he almost never dress twice the same clothing, although that is myth. According to him, the reason why he formed a pirate crew was because he wanted to bring a little style to pirate era. But the real reason is because he hates “Absolute Justice”, which was the reason why his home village was destroyed, as navy had been informed that one of Dragons’ allies had a secret hideout in the village. Because of this, village wasn’t evacuated, but instead it was destroyed and burned to the ground by marine warship, which was disguised to look like pirate ship. Like many other characters, he has a distinctive laugh: "Shakukukukuku..." Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat He has great amount of power, but he isint skilless close combat, which is why he always resorts the powers of his devil fruit. But when he is in Scarlet Fever stage, he uses very cruel and brutal street fighting style, that dosen‘t leave his enemies even moment of breathing space. When he is using this style, he attacks completely unexpected ways, and with an instinct, making himself very difficult to be read by Kenbunshoku Haki. His only weakness in that style is simply that he does not defend at all, just attacks, leaving himself open to attacks of his enemys. It has been said, that if he practiced any martial arts, then he would become even more dangerous. Physical Strength No one is not quite sure how powerful Michael realy is, because he never hit anyone with all his powers or show his full powers, not just beacuse someon force him, nor asks him to do so. However, he has shown ability to pierce walls and rocks with his fingers without usin haki to harden his body, rip trees from the root, lift the objects which are much heavier than he himself, break the steel doors with single hit, stop and kick raging rhinoceros away for 100 yards without trouple and take hits from his enemys, that would kill easilly normal humans. Is said that when Barry did fight against him first time Barry dident use his physical power, just his devil fruit abilitys beacuse he did know, that if he would figth against Michael with only physical force they would ended up destroying the whole island where the were. Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Plaing Cards Michael's weapon of choice is a deck of playing cards. In addition, his mini-card factory Ollnion produces more cards for him when he wants, making him not limited to usual 54 cards (two jokers). Ollnion gives him also the extra ability to control the cards by will, as the wood that that they are made of is produced by Michael's Devil Fruit powers. The following are named techniques that Michael uses with his cards: *'Card Trick: Draw''' (カードトリック：ドドロー Kādotorikku: Dorō?, literally meaning "Card Tricks: Draw") He draws one card from deck and throws it towards the enemy. Damage that card causes depend on how sharp the cards corners are and how big force is behind the thrown. Attack can also be used with many cards. *'Card Trick: Shuffling' (カードトリック：シャッフル Kādotorikku: Shaffuru?, literally meaning "Card Tricks: Shuffling") Michael shuffles decks of cards. After little time has pass, he throws them into the air. Cards begin to float in air and gather around Michael making a wall of cards, that protect him from melee attacks. Actual shuffling is more for the show than actual necessarily and Michael will leave it out if he needs to use Shuffle in hurry. *'Card Trick: Card House '(カードトリック：カードの家 Kādotorikku: Kādohausu?, literally meaning "Card Tricks: Card House") Michael uses a Shuffle and builds a huge card house in a air. Cards making up the building are size of human and are more closer to sheets of wood used in contraction. When the building is ready, Michael collapse in top of enemy, burying them under thousands of pounds of cards. Size of the constract can be a normal house or more than one hundred meter long tower. Devil Fruit For further information: Macchi Macchi no Mi Michael ate Macchi Macchi no Mi Paramecia Devil Fruit which allows him to create unlimited amonte of matchsticks from his fingertips. He is able to control the thickness and length of the matches, as well as to shoot their knobs like standard bullets and set them on fire by will. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Trivia * Michaels surname was thought up in a whim and came from old way of using moss to cover cracks in walls. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Magician Category:Illusion Pirates Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:South Blue Characters Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Carabe197